


Deep Breath Deep Breath

by DoomNightAt12



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Main is MakaKidSoul but Maka also dates Crona, Multi, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, everything is okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: Collection of MakaKidSoul One-shots. Crona introduced later.Current: It’s a hot and Soul and Maka are sweltering. Kid doesn't feel it at all.





	1. Occupy the Couch

Soul like to think himself a chill guy. Go with the flow, roll with the punches, it is what it is, all that kinda stuff that keeps up his cool image. However, he really didn’t understand how he hung around with high strung people. Alright so BlackStar was a unique case, but as Soul sat on the couch he could practically feel himself losing energy as he watched Maka and Kid bustle around the house.

“Hey.”

Neither could hear him. Maka’s nose was buried in a book, yet her feet moved as if she was practicing manoeuvres in battle, swiftly moving around the tables and chairs with grace. Kid had one hand on his chin, the other behind his back, and despite his half lidded eyes he also paced around the house, dodging Maka’s own path. 

“Hey!”

Still no response. Trying to follow each of their paths simply made Soul dizzy, and his frustration was starting to rise. He loved both of them for their dedication, but they’d totally forgotten about their plans. They hardly ever got 100% free time with no school work or world saving incidents, and this was their one night in ages.

“HEY!”

In the perfect moment where they both passed in front of him, Soul swiftly grabbed the two by the arms and yanked them onto the couch. Both made a noise of protests, having been pulled from their thoughts, but it was Maka who shut her book and readied a chop.

“WHOW NO no no no. Hey. Hey! You already agreed to this you can’t just go attacking me.”

Soul shoulders had hunched in defence, but he had not moved his grip from their arms. A light of realisation dawned on Maka’s face, but she quickly hid it with a pout.

“You could have said in a nicer way.”

“I did try.”

“Well maybe you should try something different-”

“Let’s not start an actual fight.” Kid piped in, seeing the weapon and meister press their foreheads together, “This was meant to be a relaxing night right?”

Soul backed off and nodded. “And a movie marathon was the perfect option.”

Maka accepted defeat and sunk back into the couch, and with a rather smug look, Soul released their arms to grab the remote to begin their night of movies and cuddling. 

…Well it was what he HOPED the night would be. Barely 20 minutes into the film and Maka was already more focused on the book in her lap then the, arguably cliché, new release. Kid’s eyes were fixed on the TV, but the small twitches of his body showed the fact something was bugging him. 40 minutes in and whatever plot the movie had was on pause, so Soul made a quick decision.

“I’ll make some popcorn. Don’t go anywhere.”

He did see Maka’s eye flick to him in silent acknowledgement, so he took the chance.

Give or take 3 minutes later, Soul returned to the couch. He already knew something had changed, but he simply accepted it. Kid had now placed himself in the dead centre of the couch, looking much happier with his position. Maka had her back against his left arm, and had actually put down her book. Soul copied her pose on Kid’s right, giving him the bowl so they could all reach. The trio seemed to be satisfied, staying in the same spot through the rest of the first film and partly into the second. 

At some point while the characters argued, Maka turned around and stretched her legs out, resting them on the boys’ laps. Soul wouldn’t have minded, if her heel wasn’t sitting worryingly close to his crotch. Suddenly this became a territory war. Soul lifted his knee, knocking her feet away and causing her to almost knee Kid in the face. She retaliated by sticking them under his leg, kicking him in the thigh. Trapped, Kid attempted to pull his own legs out of the way, but was shoved by Soul in the process, sending him into onto Maka’s chest. Soul felt like he’d won, until he had both Maka’s and Kid’s legs trapping him down. With a sigh, he accepted fate, turning to watch the remains of the movie.

With the end of what he could only decipher between feet as some kind of romance, they took a break to untangle. After a snack and toilet break, they returned to the original positions and the third movie began. However, the 30 minutes of ambient sound and exposition left Soul’s eyes drooping under their own weight. As he leaned against the arm of the couch, he suddenly felt himself slip further sideways. Forcing his eyes open he found Kid and Maka had already given up, both leaning like dominos onto him, dozing peacefully. They hadn’t covered all the films Soul had hoped, but relaxing was the main goal for the night, and with only a small adjustment he flicked off the movie and closed his eyes. Not perfect, but close enough.


	2. Hot or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a hot and Soul and Maka are sweltering. Kid doesn't feel it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually the first short I started ages ago, but the file disappeared for a while.

“It’s HOT!”

Soul stared up into the ceiling fan spinning uselessly above him, as if praying his misery would bring a rain cloud. All he did get was an equally exhausted grumble from Maka who had all together abandoned her book to fan herself. Sure Death city was out in the Nirvana desert, but in the peak of summer the air became thick with heat that only got punched around by fans. Soul flopped onto the opposite end of the couch, but he could still feel the heart radiating off Maka from the other end of the 3 seater. 

“You both look rather pathetic.”

Cracking his eyes open, Soul could see Kid standing on the other side of the room, still dressed in his usual black suit and apparently not bothered by the heat at all.

“Ugh stop it. Just looking at you is making me hot.”

Kid raised his eyebrows at the comment, before making his way behind the couch into the kitchen.

“Do either of you want anything?” He asked, peering into the struggling freezer.

“Death.”

“Ice cream!”

“I can do one of those but honestly it’d be ultimately easier for me to go to the shop.”

Another groan from Maka, signalling that it would be too late for her by then. Kid opted for grabbing two chilled drinks and moving back to the couch. He pressed them against their faces, and suddenly they both were leaning in. 

“That’s goooood.”

“I’d drink them while they’re cold, which won’t be long with how you too are.”

“Wait.”

Maka had grabbed Kid’s wrist rather than the drink, finding his smooth skin cool to the touch. With a small sigh she snuck her fingers up his sleeve. Kid could only give her a bemused look as he lost his arm to her embrace. Soul watched curiously, before copying Maka’s action, trapping Kid in his spot

“Oh man, what are you made of?”

“Flesh, mostly.” he replied, voice dripping in sarcasm.

With the two now clinging like limpets, they slowly claimed more and more of his arm. While their happy faces warmed Kid’s heart, he quickly realised they we’re pushing each sleeve up differently, leading him to drop the drinks and swiftly retrieve his arms. The heat returned to Soul and Maka, and they resumed their dreary state.

“So you chose to give us death after all.”

“I’m sure melodramatics will only make you hotter.”

After a few moments the couch dipped, and the weapon and meister were suddenly gravitating in towards the coolness of the reaper. Now with his jacket removed and sleeves rolled neatly up, Maka and Soul were now free to lay themselves on him, joining hands and placing their flushed faces against his neck and face.

Kid was never bothered by the heat or cold, but he certainly found the warmth of others very pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write fluff is that too much to ask. sob. At least I can do short one-shots to avoid the angst of the longer fics. Hope I'm not too rusty...


End file.
